


共同度过 上

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	共同度过 上

跨年的后台乱得和菜市场差不多，靳东个儿高，下台时夹在一群伴舞演员里凭空拔出一截，结果被胸前挂着工牌和出入证的年轻姑娘堵个正着。“靳老师，是这样，刚才导演组那边说您不打算参加跨年倒数，”姑娘很年轻，很漂亮，也很干练，长了张没受过挫折野心勃勃的脸，生动极了，“所以您真的不再考虑一下吗？马上就十一点了，也不会耽误您多少时间……哎靳老师！”  
靳东带点抱歉地笑笑，脚下步子不停，两句话的工夫已经和她擦肩而过。经纪人自觉把话接过去，婉拒得很熟练：“不好意思啊，东哥等下还有其他的安排……”  
『唱得特别好』  
说曹操曹操到，靳东惦记半天的那个“其他安排”发了条微信过来，紧跟着是第二条：  
『可惜堵了好几个红灯，就看到最后两首』  
直到上了保姆车靳东才回过去一条语音：“夸得太假，一点不走心。”  
王凯马上虚心改正错误：“行吧，待会我组织一下语言，使劲夸夸你。”  
经纪人拉开副驾的门坐上来，车子平稳启动。靳东在后排微微一笑，重新换回文字输入：  
『算了 还是我多使点劲吧』  
他们这次难得光明正大住在同一家酒店，不过不同楼层，靳东住25楼走廊尽头的02套间，王凯在他楼下的2402，各自的助理和经纪人则住在同一层离电梯更近的两间大床房。酒店是主办方订的，因为离场地近，参加跨年的嘉宾都被安排在这里，至于粉丝的疯狂程度，早先出发去体育中心时靳东已经领教过了，饶是他身高腿长也差点被四面八方包围过来的手机和尖叫淹没，回来的时候更是有过之而无不及，保安助理前面开路，还没靳东肩膀高的经纪人负责断后，摩西分海般一路护送他进了电梯，经纪人按完楼层，犹豫着去看靳东的表情，可又看不出什么来。  
“忙了一天，大家辛苦了。”靳东坦荡荡地自己按了24楼，“明天不用早起，都好好休息。”  
“好的东哥，”经纪人有种“果然如此”的感觉，解锁手机发了张图片给他，“明天航班信息我发给你了。”  
“知道了。”靳东踏出电梯之前笑着挥挥手，“明天见。”  
走廊尽头右手边的房门没锁，虚掩着的门缝里流出细细一线暖光，像路标似的引着他。靳东进去之后回手把门关牢锁好，从容地脱掉大衣挂进门口的衣帽间，边往里走边笑道：“我说你这胆子也太大了，门都不关，万一进来的是别人呢？”  
王凯湿着头发从浴室里出来，笑吟吟望住靳东：“哪有万一？我算着时间开的门，大概也就三五分钟之前吧。”  
他两手抄在浴袍宽大的口袋里，衣领便向两边扯开了些许，从锁骨到胸口还带着湿漉漉的水痕，在暖黄色的灯光下尤其色气，靳东多看了几眼，觉得嗓子和裤子都有点紧，便坐在床尾向他招招手：“刚才你不是说就听了两首吗，这回我单独唱给你听。过来。”  
他们两个人单独在一起的时候王凯总是分外乖巧些的，靳东让他过去，他就靠在靳东身边坐下，笑道：“这可是演唱会VVVIP的待遇了，门票是不是得特别贵？”  
“……你买就不贵。”靳东很配合地竖起一根手指头，“亲我一下就行。”  
王凯眨眨眼睛，又舔舔嘴唇，贴上来屏住呼吸刚要吻，忽一眼看见靳东半阖着的眼皮上浓浓的两大块眼影——离近了看还有些微闪——顿时无论如何也亲不下去了。他忍了又忍，终于爆发出一阵控制不住的盒盒盒，刚叫了句哥就又笑得不行，干脆拽了靳东胳膊把人拖到浴室镜子前头，“你自己看！”  
今天的舞台妆确实比平常夸张不少，靳东看见镜子里的自己也想笑，顺手捏一把王凯的大腿，埋怨里透着几分亲昵：“你既然都看见了，不马上帮我卸了去，还笑？良心呢？”  
良心那当然是有的，只是没长在大腿上。靳东坐在浴缸边沿，王凯就站在他身前给他卸妆，先是密密实实糊了靳东一脸泡沫，然后用指腹贴着他皮肤划着圈儿轻揉，等从脸颊揉到嘴角的时候，靳东略微偏了偏头，噗噗吹掉嘴边的泡沫，叼住王凯的指尖又很快松开：“我等不及卸妆，直接来找你了。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
王凯温柔地抚过他的眼睛，靳东抬手环住王凯的腰，低低唱出第一句。  
“为你钟情，倾我至诚……”  
性感已极的好嗓子再加上浴室的自带混响，哪怕只有三分虚情假意也足够迷人，何况靳东此刻唱出了十二分的认真。王凯一直知道他喜欢张国荣，但这首歌的意义又不一样，今晚靳东等于是当着所有人毫无保留地捧出了一颗心。  
“望你应承，给我证明，此际心弦有共鸣……”  
靳东闭着眼睛继续唱，同时摸索着探进王凯浴袍里，掌心贴上他胸口，然后顺着胸口熟门熟路地往下摸，唱到“心弦”的时候正好摸到耻毛边缘。王凯噗地笑出声，屈起指节在靳东鼻子上刮了一记：“请问靳老师这是唱歌给我听还是耍流氓啊？”  
“两不耽误嘛！”靳东眼角的笑纹半隐半现在雪白泡沫里，紧接着哎呦一声：“流进眼睛里了。疼。”  
王凯赶紧打湿毛巾擦掉靳东脸上的泡沫和残妆，结果擦着擦着就被靳东抱住连摸带亲，没几下就摸得王凯呼吸急促：“等下，你这才唱了几句，不是一共四首吗，哥，哥你等会儿，我想听……”  
于是迷你演唱会的下半场改为在queen size的大床上进行，歌手紧贴在唯一的观众耳边唱完整首《为你钟情》《风继续吹》，还有《共同度过》，每个字都和潮热的吐息绞缠在一起，从靳东的唇间直接流进王凯的耳朵，也流进他的心里。靳东这把声线本身对王凯来讲大概也就等同于催情剂，更别说歌手本人台风实在太奔放了，坚持一边唱一边吃观众的豆腐，三首歌下来观众连身上那件浴袍都没保住，下边也勃得厉害，靳东吻了吻他的耳垂：“还想听吗？”  
王凯现在身上除了那玩意儿之外哪哪儿都软，自己都不知道还能坚持多久，但靳东抱着他给他唱情歌的感觉实在太好，他舔舔嘴唇：“……那就，再唱一遍《共同度过》？”  
靳东抿着嘴唇坏笑：“我也觉得刚才唱得一般。主要是没有麦，影响发挥。”他伸手捞住王凯的那话儿，一松一紧地在手里攥了两回，笑道，“我看这个麦就挺不错。”


End file.
